civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Theresa (Civ5)
Maria Theresa '(13 May 1717 - 29 November 1780) was the female ruler of the Habsburg Monarchy. In-Game Maria Theresa is the leader of the Austrian Empire in the ''Gods & Kings expansion for Civilization V. She speaks German and appears in her palace. Her unique ability enables her to acquire city-states without the use of military conquest. '''Capital: Vienna Unique Unit: Hussar Unique Building: Coffee House Unique Ability: Diplomatic Marriage Voice Actress: Sabina Chalupa AI Traits Personality and Behavior Maria Theresa will almost always attempt a diplomatic victory. Maria Theresa will not have a large army, but likes to raise a solid defensive militia consisting primarily of fast-moving mounted units. To complement her emphasis on diplomacy, Maria Theresa puts a high priority on gathering as much gold as she can to spend on influence. Maria Theresa is very friendly to city-states and will try to protect them. Maria Theresa is a friendly leader who is very unlikely to backstab. However, she is not very tolerant of warmongers and very willing to denounce. Civilopedia Entry History During the 18th century, the Holy Roman Empire and the powerful Habsburg Monarchy of Austria were led by the ever-persistent Maria Theresa, who defied the European powers opposed to her reign and bravely served the subjects of her kingdom. In nearly 650 years of Habsburg rule, Maria Theresa was the first and only female to ever lead the empire, and she proved to be among the most successful rulers in their history. Early Reign Maria Theresa's rise to the Habsburg throne was fraught with controversy and turmoil from the onset. Her father, King Charles VI, had no sons, and as such had no rightful heir to the throne according to the existing laws of succession. In an effort to maintain his royal line and ensure that Theresa would rule as queen, Charles issued the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, declaring his intention to pass the crown on to his daughter. Although the edict was recognized for a time, following Charles's death in 1740 and Theresa's coronation, forces led by France and Prussia challenged her right to the throne and initiated the War of Austrian Succession. Backed by Great Britain, Theresa was adamant in her resistance to surrendering the throne or Austrian territory to her rivals. Unfortunately, her father had left the empire in an unstable position, with a depleted treasury making it impossible to bolster her undersized, poorly equipped military. After nearly eight years of fighting, during which time Austria suffered several crushing defeats and was forced to cede the mineral-rich territory of Silesia to Prussia, the Treaty of Aix-La-Chapelle finally ended the war. Although Theresa was now secure in her rule of the Habsburg dominion, Austria's rivalry with Prussia was only in its infancy, with a greater fight still to come. Holy Roman Empress Traditionally, the ruler of the Austrian Habsburg domain was also the ruler of the Holy Roman Empire, a designation bestowed by the Pope. However, as was the case with her ascension to the Habsburg throne, laws of the time dictated that a woman could not be elected Holy Roman Empress. To circumvent this regulation, Maria Theresa named her husband, Francis Steven, as co-ruler of her lands in Austria and Hungary, allowing him to be named Holy Roman Emperor and she his empress consort. Although this relationship as a consort would normally imply a lesser position of authority, Francis Steven bowed to the wisdom and guidance of Maria Theresa, who handled all matters of rule personally. The Seven Years War Renewed hostilities between Austria and Prussia led to the outbreak of the Seven Years War in 1756, with shifting alliances weighing heavily on the outcome. In an event known as the Diplomatic Revolution, Great Britain now allied with Prussia, while France shifted its allegiance to Austria. This reverse of alliances came about as national priorities shifted, with Britain viewing the powerful Kingdom of Prussia as the stronger ally against its traditional rival in France. The territory of Silesia was once again the primary focus of the conflict, with Maria Theresa desperately trying to regain the valuable region lost during the war for succession. Despite their best efforts, Austria again failed to reclaim Silesia, with the Treaty of Hubertusburg in 1763 marking the end of the war and reaffirming Prussian control of the territory. State Reforms Austria's coffers had long been depleted by the time Maria Theresa was crowned, her father having focused much of his energy on securing the Pragmatic Sanction rather than internal affairs of the state. As such, one of Maria's first objectives was to increase Austria's revenue stream through taxation and balanced expenditures. Taxing both the nobility and members of the clergy, who had been previously been exempt from taxation, Maria's efforts quickly improved the faltering economy of Austria. With economic security in place, Maria directed her Supreme Chancellor, Count Friedrich Wilhelm von Haugwitz, to enlarge and modernize the army of Austria. Creating a standing army of over 100,000 men, Haugwitz developed training standards and codified military regulations to increase the professionalism of Austria's armed forces. Maria is also known for strict educational reforms, enacted by force, requiring all children between the ages of six and twelve to attend school, regardless of gender or upbringing. Maternal Instincts After struggling with the conflicts surrounding her own ascension to the throne, Maria Theresa notably gave birth to 16 children in just under 20 years. Making a clear effort to secure her family lineage through a suitable male heir, Theresa's fourth child, Joseph, would eventually become the future king and Holy Roman Emperor. Perhaps the most famous of her children, Marie Antonia, later known as Marie Antoinette, went on to become Queen of France in 1774 and was executed for treason during the French Revolution. Judgement of History Maria Theresa is viewed today as a wise, contemplative leader, whose conservative policies and careful judgment improved the welfare of the Austrian people as well as those within the Habsburg dominion. Although she inherited the throne during a tumultuous period, with little personal experience in governing, she managed to secure her crown and assertively rule the Habsburg monarchy for 40 years. Lines Intro: '''The archduchess of Austria welcomes your Eminence to... Oh let's get this over with! There will be dining at four o'clock. (Die Erzherzogin zu Österreich heißt Eure Eminenz willkommen in... Ach bringen wir es hinter uns! Um vier wird gespeist.) '''Peaceful: I hope, you're satisfied with this...Just to act-like, but no action as it seems. (Ich hoffe, ihr seid nun zufrieden. All das Getue, und nichts dahinter wie es scheint.) Defeated: The world is pitiful! There's no beauty in it, no wisdom. I am almost glad to go. (Die Welt is zum Erbarmen! Keine Schönheit mehr darinnen, keine Weisheit. Fast bin ich froh, dass ich geh'.) Declare War: Shame that it has come this far. But ye wished it so/This was your wish. Next time, be so good, choose your words more wisely. (Schad, dass es soweit hat kommen müssen. Aber Ihr habt es so gewollt. Beim nächsten mal, seid so gut, wählt Eure Worte weiser.) Attacked: What a fool ye are! Ye will end swiftly and patheticly. (Was für ein Narr Ihr seid! Ihr werdet schnell und elendig enden.) Neutral Yes 01: old fashioned word in Southern-German & Austrian dialects for "Okay!" (Freilich!) Neutral Yes 02: Agreed! (Einverstanden!) Neutral Yes 03: Very nice! (Sehr schön!) Neutral No 01: Certainly not! (Gewiss nicht!) Neutral No 02: We reject! (Wir lehnen ab!) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Go on! (Fahrt fort!) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Ich höre. (I'm listening.) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: Ja? (Yes?) Neutral Hello: Hello! (literally "Greet God!")(Grüss Gott!) Hate Yes 01: Well, if it must be. (Oh, wenn's sein muss.) Hate Yes 02: I guess I have no other choice. (Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.) Hate Yes 03: I agree! (Ich stimme zu!) Hate No 01: That's unacceptable! (Das ist inakzeptabel!) Hate No 02: Ye can't be serious?! (Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein?!) Hate No 03: Pardon? (Wie bitte?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: Come again? (literally "Ye said?") (Ihr sagtet?) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Go on! (Weiter!) Hate Hello: Oh, it's ye! (Oh, Ihr seid's!) Request: I see you admire my new damask. Nobody should say that I am an unjust woman. Let's reach an agreement. (Ich sehe, Ihr bewundert meinen neuen Damast. Soll keiner sagen, ich sei eine ungerechte Frau. Treffen wir ein Abkommen!) Intro Noble and virtuous Queen Maria Theresa, Holy Roman Empress and sovereign of Austria, your people bow to your gracious will. Following the death of your father, King Charles VI, you ascended to the throne of Austria during the time of great instability, but the empty coffers and diminished military did little to dissuade your ambitions. Faced with war almost immediately upon your succession to the throne, you managed to fend off your foes, and in naming your husband, Francis Stephen, co-ruler, assured your place as Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. During your reign, you guided Austria on a new path of reform - strengthening the military, replenishing the treasury, and improving the education system of the kingdom. Oh great queen, bold and dignified, the time has come for you to rise and guide your kingdom once again. Can you return your people to the height of prosperity and splendor? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?